Harry Potter and the Locket of Life: HP8
by deanmcblox
Summary: Everyone in Hogwarts has to redo a year at Hogwarts. The Carrows were sent to Azkaban, as Draco Malfoy and his family are lucky enough to not got, but Draco getting expelled from Hogwarts. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and friends go to to the Quidditch World Cup while seeing some of their new teachers. The groups goes to Hogwarts, only for Seamus Finnigan to find a special locket
1. Main Idea of Story

It is 1 month after the Battle of Hogwarts, with Harry, asked by Ron, to live with them. Arthur Weasley gets tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, where he takes his family, Harry, Hermione, and Kreacher. Before the match, Harry meets the new DADA teacher, Barry Cox (made up character) but Harry soon gets suspicious of him. When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus return to Hogwarts, Seamus goes with Hermione and Neville to a secret room where Seamus finds a special locket but doesn't tell anyone. At Hogmeade, Harry and Ron witness Seamus being tortured as if an invisible hand had been strangling him. Seamus tells them everything after Harry and Ron rescue him. Harry and the group find out who the locket really belongs to, and it comes to them as a real shock.


	2. On the Balcony

"Harry..." said Ginny, who was behind him from the balcony of the burrow. "What?" replied Harry, in a very gloomy voice. "Look Ginny, I'm not in the mood." said Harry in an angry tone. "Why? You just defeated You Know Wh-" "IT'S OKAY TO SAY HIS NAME! HE'S DEAD!" Ginny looked astonished by this. "Why are you so angry?" asked Ginny in a curious voice. "Because Snap- Severus, he was trying to protect me all this time. And now he's dead" "Yes but you've avenged him remember?" said Ginny, as if she was getting rather annoyed. "What's going on?" asked a curious voice Harry could always remember. It was Hermione. Harry was really surprised by this. "Hermione, you're her-" "Well, I have nowhere else to go, remember? You guys might want to come down Ron, George, and Percy are downstairs, along with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Then Harry said something he wish he hadn't. "What about Fred?" Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother, was dead. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all walked downstairs without saying a word. "Harry!" said a happy voice that Harry recognized as Mrs. Weasley. "It's about time you've come down here They're here!" "Who?" Harry asked as if he was upstairs for a decade. "Well us, of course." said a very goofy voice


	3. New Teacher

"Well us, of course." said a very goofy voice. "Hey Neville, nice to see you 1 month after- Well, I don't want to talk about it." "I believe there are more of us." Luna Lovegood whispered. "Oh, hey Luna, Seamus, Dean." "Hey guys, I have good news, and some bad news." said Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. "What's the good news?" asked George, gloomily. " Well, Draco Malfoy's been expelled, but not sent to Azkaban." Mr. Weasley almost choked on his muffin as he heard this. "Really? What about his father, sent to Azkaban, beheaded-" "ARTHUR!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know!" "Now to the bad news?"asked a bored Hermione. "Here's a list of all the Hogwarts professors and teachers."

**Headmaster- Aberforth Dumbledore**

**Head of Slytherin- Horace Slughorn**

**Head of Gryffindor- Minerva McGonagall**

**Head of Ravenclaw- Filius Flitwick**

**Head of Hufflepuff- Pomona Sprout**

**History of Magic- Cuthbert Binns**

**Divination- Sybill Trelawney**

**Charms- Filius Flitwick**

**Care of Magical Creatures- Rubeus Hagrid**

**Flying- Madam Hooch**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts- to be announced**

**Transfiguration- Minerva McGonagall**

**Matron- Poppy Pomfrey**

**Herbology- Pomona Sprout**

**Potions- Horace Slughorn**

**Muggle Studies- Arthur Weasley**

"Look, Dad is a teacher!" shouted Ron in a horrified tone.


	4. Tickets to the Cup

"Look, Dad is a teacher!" shouted Ron in a horrified tone. George opened his mouth to talk but Mr. Weasley beat him to it. "Well, what's so bad about that?" "It's just that, well, um." "You wouldn't make a good teacher." George said proudly. "Well Ron, George I guess you don't want these tickets to the Quidditch World Cup." Mr. Weasley said, pointing at them. "WHAT?" screamed all of the boys, except Harry, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. Then Harry noticed he hadn't spoken for a while. "Not to burst your bubble Ron, but I think there's a more shocking thing than Mr. Weasley being a teacher." "What's that supposed to mean?" grunted Mr. Weasley. "Nevermind that, sir, but there is currently noone for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job." "Hopefully one better than Carrow." sighed Dean

_After Dinner_

_Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus had all left the_ Burrow. "Next week, Quidditch World Cup, remember guys." said Mr. Weasley a bit loud. "Who'd you rack up tickets for?" replied Ron, rather eager. "Let's see, Ron, George, Percy, Me, Ginny, Miss Granger, and oh, you Harry. "What about Kreacher?" said a weak voice that came from a room that Harry guessed as his house elf, Kreacher. Mrs. Weasley then opened her mouth to speak. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kreacher, you're Harry's house elf, not ours. "But mam, Harry Potter lives in the house of Weasley so Kreacher must be Weasley house elf too." "Your choice, not mine." said Mrs. Weasley, walking away


	5. Barry Cox

**The day of the Quidditch World Cup**

"Molly, you'll be alone this time, alright?" said a an eager Mr. Weasley from downstairs. Harry looked at the time from his new room, Kreacher ready to make up his bed. "What time is it?" Harry mumbled as he looks for his glasses. He realized Kreacher is holding them, and he seemed reluctant. "_Accio Glasses!" _Harry got up, got dressed, and witnessed George, Percy, Ron, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. "Good morning dear, care for some breakfast?" commented Mrs. Weasley. Harry helped himself to a cup of tea while Ron tried to sneak a bag of Chocolate Frogs. Hermione and Ginny walked downstairs, apparently having a good conversation, Kreacher behind them. "Everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley announced. "Arthur, children, Kreacher take car-" "Molly, we really need to go the game now.." "_Fine" _Mr. Weasley got hold on to a portkey, and said, "Alright, hereee we goooooo.." Harry landed on the top of a hill and started rolling down, spotting dozens of tents. Then he heard a happy voice behind him. "Excuse me, but do you know if there are actually any well-known wizards around here?" " All I see are a bunch of _muggles." _continued the man. " I would have asked you the same question." replied Harry. "Blimey, you're Harry Potter, the one who defeated You Know Wh-" "_It's okay to say his name!"_ "I have forgotten to greet you, I'm Barry Cox, I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." continued the man, ignoring Harry's comment. Harry opened his mouth to speak but he heard a scream of joy, from Hermione. Harry looked back, and saw that the man, Barry Cox, had gone. "Harry, there you are, we've been looking all over for you, come on then, we need sleep." declared Mr. Weasley


	6. The Quidditch World Cup

Harry woke up from his small sleeping bag in the tent, and saw everyone except Percy standing over him. "Blimey, guys, what's so great about the game? Who's playing anyway?" commented Harry. "England vs. Ireland, of course." said an exciting Ron. "Wood made it on to the national team." he continued. "Come on Harry, not to rush you, but it's time to go!" Harry watched everyone leave his sleeping bag, so he picked up his glasses, and with a flick of his wand, he was ready. "LET'S GO!" Mr. Weasley shouted to everyone, as if he was getting bored by the second. Harry saw that Ron and George had painted their faces red and white, the colors of England. Harry walked second to last out of the tent, in front of Kreacher as they head to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry didn't see any of his other Hogwarts friends, besides Seamus who was going with his mother. As Harry took his seat, next to Kreacher and Hermione, he watched the players from the teams walking across the field. As Ireland came out, about 19% of the stadium cheered, with Ron, George, and Mr. Weasley making several _Boos._ When the game started, Barry Cox, the man he had seen before, looked like he was mumbling the word "_Morstmortre."_ He had kept on saying different words, all similar to the first first one, until he got very bored of it. After about 3 hours of the match, the exciting stuff started to happen. He heard the commentator say, Harry recognized as Ludo Bagman say, "AND JEFFTON'S GOING HEAD TO HEAD WITH IRELAND'S KEANE! OH KEANE GETS 1 LEG OFF HIS BROOM. JEFFTON DIVES FOR IT! HE GOES OFF HIS BROOM! AMAZING ENGLAND WIN THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! CHEERS FROM ALL OUT OF THE STADIUM! JEFFTON CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HE'S NOT ON A BROOM! OH NO! YES! LEPTON OF IRELAND HELPS JEFFTON BEFORE JEFFTON FALLS TO HIS DEATH!" Harry then remembered when he did the exact same thing about 5 years ago, in his third year. He saw Ron, George and several other people sending sparks of red and white light from their wands.


	7. Malfoy's Back

**Platform 9 & 3/4**

It has been a few months since the Quidditch World Cup. Harry got tons of presents for his birthday, most of them items from WWW. "Arthur is already at Hogwarts, so be safe, oh here comes the train." "Mum, we'll be fine." said Ron and Ginny at once. Mrs. Weasley ignored them. "Oh and you Harry, come back for Christmas alright, you and Miss Granger have my permission to go to Hogsmeade by the way." "Zonko's is back." George whispered to Harry. Then Harry saw someone he really didn't expect to see. It was Malfoy. The last time Harry remembered speaking to Malfoy was last year in the Room of Requirement, where Harry saved his life but Crabbe died. "Ron, Hermione." Harry whispered to his friends. "It's Malfoy." "That pureblood-loving rich snob bit-" "_Ron!" _Harry heard Hermione whisper. When Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley, George, and Kreacher had left, Ron started to walk up to Malfoy when his parents were gone. "Malfoy! Why are you still here? Your deatheater as father once again let you through? What a disgrace your family is-" "Look, _Weasley, _I had an agreement with Professor Cox, and well, um, the headmaster, that I could go to Hogwarts, but not participate in going to Hogsmeade, Quidditch, and I have to start off with failing grades." "_Ha!" _Harry heard Hermione whisper under her breath. Before Malfoy say anything else, the train arrived and he quickly got on. Harry got on the train after Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. When the four of them got on, they got greetings and cheers from Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil and her sister, Cho Chang, and almost everyone except Dennis Creevey. As the four of them went in a compartment, Ron decided to start a conversation about Malfoy. "How could Hogwarts be stupid enough to let that scum here again?" "_Ron!_" Hermione whispered a bit loud. Then Ginny spoke. "Who is Professor Cox anyway?" "Probably an idiot." Ron commented. "New teacher, maybe?" Hermione observed. Harry knew he could finally speak. "Yeah, he is, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Met him at the Quidditch World Cup." Ron said, " He favors Malfoy, probably, maybe a former death eater?" They all went silent.


	8. Return to Hogwarts

When the group got to Hogwarts, Harry heard a voice he was very happy to hear. "Harry, yer her'!" "Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione yelled together. Harry ran up to hug him, and people watched in amazement, including Ginny. "Com' on now eh, le's get insid'." As Harry and group walked into the school of Hogwarts, people broke into conversation except Draco Malfoy and Dennis Creevey. When they got into the Main Hall, Harry saw new decorations, new first years in front of him, Professor Cox looking straight at him, and Mr. Weasley shaking hands with other professors. "Now now, settle down, girls, settle down, girls, _Silencio!_ Now that I've got your attention, I would like to announce that there will be another year at Hogwarts, with noone moving on to their next year. Now we have double the first years, so it'll start to get packed. We welcome new professors, including myself, Professor Weasley, and Professor Cox. Harry heard tons of excitement from the Slytherin table. Was Professor Cox a Slytherin? After Professor Ab. Dumbledore declared the feast, people began eating and breaking into conversation again. Harry witnessed Ron giving Malfoy a dirty look, while Ron was eating a turkey leg. "Look at him, how could Hogwarts be stupid enough to let _him_ come back here again?" Hermione and Ginny were tired of this. They both took out their wands, and whispered, "_Silencio!" _Harry could hear Neville and Dean shouting, "All hail, Harry Potter!" time, and time again. After the feast was over, they headed to the common room in which people were already there, and gave Harry a incredibly deafening cheer. He was home.

This story isn't even close to done, but here's what I will make out of Harry Potter 9

Harry accidentally spits out about the Resurrection Stone, and George, still mourning about Fred, goes out to look for it, but someone beats him to it. Who is it? Who does he want to communicate with or bring back? What will happen if someone catches him or her?

I don't know what to make the title. Any suggestions? Also, 1 lucky person gets to create 2 more characters. (Boy and girl)

I do not own Harry Potter. The only characters not made by J.K. Rowling are Professor Cox and Adam Felton. (You'll meet him sooner or later, trust me.)


	9. The Dream and Adam Felton

After about 5 hours of constant talk and games, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus headed to their dormitory. Harry had trouble going to sleep because Ron and Dean were playing with items from the WWW. When Harry went to sleep, he had a terrible dream.

_Cold voice: You have failed me, Lucius._

_Lucius Malfoy: My lord, I have no idea where the locket is._

_Cold Voice: You shall pay the consequences._

_Lucius: My lord?_

_Cold voice: Crucio!_

_Squeaky voice: How dare you curse Lucius?_

_Cold voice: Better than killing, right? He had an evil laugh in his ton._

_Squeaky voice: No, my lord, please, I didn't mean i-_

_Cold voice: Aveda Kedavra! A jet of green light hit the man with the squeaky voice then Harry woke up._

"Harry, Harry, are you alright?" Harry saw a freckled faced boy with accurate red hair. It was Ron. "Harry, Harry, wake up, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts soon!" "Alright Ron, I'm up!" Harry wouldn't dare tell Ron what he had seen in his dream. As Harry and Ron walked up to DADA, Hermione met up with them. She had a big grin but a bit sorrow if she was hiding something. "Ron, well, um, are we you know, a thing? Like, a couple?" "What? Uh, we just shared 1 kiss, that doesn't really mean anything, uh why?" "Well, because of him." Harry saw who Hermione was pointing to. He was a bit tall boy, shorter than Ron though, with light brown hair, and kind of bush eyebrows. "Hello, I'm uh Adam. Adam Felton. Ravenclaw prefect. Hermione wanted me to meet you guys, you know the Boy-Who-Lived and uh you?" "I'm Ron, this is Harry? What do you want?" Ron had an angry tone in his voice. "Well, uh Hermione wanted me to tell you, that uh me and Hermione are dating. We actually shared a kiss, heh uh." Harry knew Ron was about to say the same thing. Together they sad, "WHAT?"


	10. Harry in the Middle

"Uh, well, gotta go." Adam had ran all the way to DADA classes and Ron looked so angry he could kill him. "HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "What? Is there something wrong? I told you, we ARE- NOT- A-THING!" Now people started to watch from the whole hallway. "Oh so what's that supposed to mean? You get to hit it off with some stupid Ravenclaw scumbag? The boy can't even speak English, for heaven's sake. Harry knew he needed to do something before someone got their wands out. He was too late. Hermione got out her wand and pointed it at him. "_Aguamenti!"_ Ron was now covered in drenching water, his robes soaked, his hair extremely wet, and his book bag pretty much ruined. Hermione stormed into her DADA class as people watched Ron in amazement. "Bloody hell, what's gotten into her?" Ron went to go change into new clothes as Harry and the rest of the students went into their DADA class with Professor Cox. Harry took a seat. He really didn't want be near Hermione or Adam. "Why hello students, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." "No, really?" Harry heard Adam Felton and his group of friends say. "Today, we're going to start with the basics. Why hello, Mr. Weasley, sit down please." Ron took a seat next to Harry. He knew Ron and Hermione weren't going to talk to each other for a while. Ron whispered to Harry, "Any signs of him being a former death eater?" "No, not yet anyway. I don't think he would be one." "Potter, Weasley, would you like to share your conversation with the class?" Harry saw Adam and his friends snigger. Hermione had a small grin at her face as she watched Ron being dumbfounded. Ron wouldn't speak, so Harry did. "No sir, we're sorry." "Very good. Now I want you to partner up, don't worry, not everyone here bites." "Yeah, except for Malfoy and Hermione." Ron whispered to Harry. Ron partnered up with Harry. Hermione with Padma. Luna with a girl Harry didn't recognize. Seamus with Dean. Neville with Ernie Macmillan. Hannah Abott with Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy with Zabini. Adam with one of his friends. "Ok now, the shortest person in your group, point to your partner and say, Stupefy!" Harry was definitely shorter than Ron. "_Stupefy!"_ "Very good Potter, Granger, Zabini, Seamus, and others. Harry spotted Malfoy giving a signal to Professor Cox. "Well um, class dismissed." Hermione's hand shot up like an arrow. "But professor, we still have 15 more minutes." "I SAID CLASS DISMISSED! Ten points from Gryffindor and uh, detention for you Granger." Harry saw Ron laugh, a bit loud, along with Neville, Seamus, and even Luna. "As well as you Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Loon-good- Lovegood." Harry felt a little anger inside himself. "Professor, that's not fair-" "I can't believe I'm doing this, but detention for you as well Potter. NOW CLASS DISMISSED!" Harry sighted Malfoy following Professor Cox as Harry and Ron left the room.


	11. Felton's Future

"The man's a git." Ron said, as they walked towards Divination. "Did you see Malfoy give him that signal?" Harry didn't want to speak until he knew Professor Cox was up to. As they took their seats in Divination, people started talking like they were mad. A few minutes later, Professor Trelawney entered the room. "Welcome, my children, to Divination, where I shall tell you your future!" A few of the girls giggled, except Hermione and Luna. "I need a volunteer. How about you, young child?" She was pointing at Adam. "Me? You mean me?" Ron looked furious. "No, she means the brick wall." The class started cracking up, Hermione not amused. "If she meant the brick wall, she would have been pointing to your brain." All the girls in the class laughed so hard Professor Trelawney needed to silence them. Ron was even more furious. "You know what, Hermione, why don't you go volunteer with your scummy little boyfriend, Felton, I'm sure he'll need the manly protection from you." Just before Hermione get her wand out, Professor Trelawney decided to continue the lesson. "Well, you, Felton, I believe, your future is, oh my word, a dead father, and you boy. You'll die in less than 2 years." The whole class gasped and Adam's friends even began to sob. "That's not true, Professor." "Why is that?" "My dad- my dad- he's already dead."

**At Lunch**

Hermione was sitting across from Harry and Ron, who were discussing what happened in Divination. Hermione was eating and crying at the same time. Harry and Ron watched as she ate a brownie, black pudding, rice, chicken, and a glass of water almost all at the same time. "Hermione, are you okay?" "I'm fine Harry, really." "I know your sad about Felton's future but not all of Trelawney's predictions are correct." "I said I'm fine Harry, and If I wasn't, well it wouldn't be about Felton. It's because I have detention!" Harry wanted to get his hand and slap her silly.


	12. Detention Part 1

**Night before Detention**

Harry was having another similar dream.

_Cold voice: Give me the locket!_

_Man: I don't know where it is.. sir, my lord_

_Cold voice: Liar! You told me it was at Hogwarts, just before I killed Barry's own son!_

_Man: I- I don't know where specifically it is.. my lord_

_Cold voice: You have failed me, Felton, now you shall have the same consequences as Barry Cox.. JUNIOR!_

_Man: NO! Crucio! Expelliarmus! No, wait!_

_Cold voice: Kill him, Lucius_

_Lucius: Aveda Kedavra! _A jet of green light flashed the whole scene as Harry woke up.

"Harry, wake up, it's Saturday, our detention?" "Oh right, Ron." "Sleep well?" "Yeah, sure, okay." Harry and Ron walked into the hallway where they met up with Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Hermione. "I don't believe this! I've only had detention once before!" "Live with it." Ron told her. She went up and hugged him. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I was just being a jerk!" "Uh apology accepted!" Harry saw Professor Cox and Malfoy coming out of Professor Cox's office. "Guys, we have to know what's up with Professor Cox." "Nothin' o' cours'!" "Hagrid!" "Oh ye Professor McGonagall wanted me to split up the detentions. Harry, Ron, Loony- erm Luna, you come with me, Granger, Finnigan, Longbottom, you're with Filch. I feel' for ya'." Harry mouthed the words to Hermione. _"Stun Filch and go into Cox's Office!" _"Uh, okay!" Hermione whispered very lightly. As Harry followed Hagrid, Ron, and Luna, he saw Hermione stun Filch. Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest.

**Forbidden Forest**

"Ya ought to not try' to get ya' selves in detention again." "It's because Professor Cox is a git." Ron mumbled to Harry. Harry spotted the worst thing he had ever seen. A man was digging with his mouth in the mud.

**Professor Cox's Office**

Hermione and Neville were searching for clues for what Professor Cox was doing. "I don't see anything here." Neville said quietly. "Maybe we should just go now, before we get in even more trouble." They searched and searched for about 12 minutes with silence. "_Jackpot!" _Seamus mumbled to himself.


	13. Detention Part 2

**Forbidden Forest**

"Ron, do you see that?" "See what, Harry? Are you okay? There's nothing there." Harry, Ron, Luna, and Hagrid went to a lake and on Professor McGonagall's orders, they had to remove everything that was in the lake except the water. Ron was more angry than before. "She's mad, isn't she? We just saved the whole school and she gives us detentions? We should be treated with respect." After 30 minutes of cleaning and removing, Hagrid told them they were done. Ron ran away as quickly as possible. "Luna, did you see the man?" "Yes Harry, infact I did." Luna said lightly as she walked away. Harry was now alone with Hagrid. "Hagrid, do you know anything about um, Professor Cox?" "Er' you mean ol' Barry? Eh not much. Why?" "Well, was he a big fan or supporter of Voldemort?" "Uh, look Harry, I don' kno'! If ya' have questions, ask ol' Horace-erm Professo' Slughorn cause he was ol' Barry's best bud when the lot attented Hogwarts." Harry and Hagrid followed Ron and Luna back into the Hogwarts Tower without saying a word. When Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor common room, they met up with Seamus, Hermione, and Neville. Ron was about to ask the same thing as Harry. "Well, did you find anything?" They both whispered. Hermione replied, "No, we just found us another detention due to stunning Filch." "Sorry about that, well be better get sleeping. Tomorrow I need to ask Professor Slughorn something."


	14. Seamus goes Loony

_Cold voice: Your father is dead. You know where the locket is. Or do you want to die just like your father?_

_Adam Felton: Lord, no, I have no idea where the locket is, are you just killing us for fun? Soon you won't have any followers left._

_Cold voice: I am very weak, Lucius, will you let Draco do the honors?_

_Lucius: My lord- of course, Draco you heard the man_

_Adam: Draco, please, we go to the same school_

_Draco was hesitating and his hands trembling_

_Cold voice: DO IT NOW! OR SEE YOUR FATHER DIE!_

_Draco: I... I._

_Cold voice: Still weak. Murder the boy Lucius.._

_Adam: No please, man, please. Expelliarmus!_

_Draco: you.. Sectumsempra!_

_Adam: Expulso!_

__As Harry woke up, he felt a bit dizzy. Sooner or later he would have to tell someone about the dreams. Harry saw Seamus pointing his wand at the head of Neville. "AAH, SEAMUS, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Harry rubbed his eyes. He saw Ron and Dean tied up, and Neville at wandpoint. "Harry, help me, Seamus is acting odd!" "_Expelliarmus!" "_HARRY! GIVE ME MY WAND YOU PARENTLESS TWIT!" Harry felt a hurt inside his stomach. This wasn't the real Seamus he knew. What joke was he playing? "HARRY! GIVE ME MY WAND! NOW!" "_Impedimenta!"_ Seamus' legs and arms all binded. Neville got up from his bed and thanked Harry. "I don't know what got into him. Uh, what about Ron and Dean?" Harry noticed that they had duct tape on their mouths. Harry ripped off Ron's and Neville ripped off Dean's. "Bloody hell, Seamus has turned into a real git." As Harry went to Potions class with his fellow Gryffindors' with Seamus in hospital wing while Neville told Madam Pomfrey one of his spells went wrong. When Harry entered the classroom, a few people including Hermione were already there. "Welcome, welcome, make yourselves at home." Horace Slughorn told the class. When the class was over, and Harry made sure he was the last one left except Professor Slughorn, he knew this was his chance. "Professor, do you know anything, about um- Professor Cox?" "Well of course I do, we were best friends back in Hogwarts. Until he betrayed me with Riddle." "Sir, Riddle, you mean Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort?" "I still don't like to say his name." "Well, do you know if he was a supporter of Vo- You Know Who?" "Look Harry, I'm not really prepared to answer these questions! That's enough!" Harry walked away and joined his friends with a frown on his face.


	15. At Hogsmeade

Harry was sitting at the dining table, next to Ginny and Ron. "Harry, Hogsmeade is coming up, and our mum gave us permission. Are you coming?" "Of course." When everyone was discussing about Hogsmeade, Harry wanted to catch the eye of Slughorn, Malfoy, Felton, or Professor Cox. Hermione came sitting next to him, while she was in his way. "Harry, did you hear about Felton? His chest was split open. He can't play Quidditch, or do much really." Ron cut in. "And Malfoy has a few cuts and bruises on his face!" "Guys, I'm really busy." "Doing what?" The duo asked anxiously. "Uh, personal stuff." When lunch was over, Harry went to Aberforth's office. "Professor, I've been having these-uh dreams." "Like what?" "Well, there's this cold voice in them, and some of them involve Malfoy and his father, Felton and his father." "Really?" "Yes, is there anything I should do?" "Well, not that I know of." Harry lumbered out of his office. When the time for Hogsmeade came, Harry went with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to the **Three Broomsticks**. "Butterbeer, daddy's home!" Ron said as he paced past Harry and Hermione. "Harry, are you alright? You seem a bit gloomy." "I'm fine, Hermione." After Harry had had about 4 butterbeers, along with Hermione, Ron with 7, they left and strolled to **Zonko's. **Seamus accidentally bumped into Hermione on their way there. "Out of my way, Gramger." Hermione looked as if she was going to pull out her wand and curse him. "Have you guys notice that Seamus has been-" "Yes." Harry and Ron said together.


	16. The Locket

As they went into **Zonko's,** Harry met up with his other friends. Neville opened a box in which red goo splatted on his face. After several minutes in **Zonko's,** Harry, Ron, and apparently not Hermione wanted to leave. "No way, you guys go. I want to stay and see some action!" "Come on Harry, let's go." As Harry and Ron left **Zonko's, **Harry saw something. It was a figure. A man. A boy. It was Seamus. "Ron." Harry mumbled. Harry watched closely, then it started to look like someone was strangling or choking Seamus. Ron had noticed too. "HELP ME, HELP ME NOW! AAAAH I'M DY-" "Bloody hell, Seamus shut up. Shut up! _Quietus!"_ Harry and Ron ran up to Seamus. "Seamus, what's that on your neck?" Harry asked "Huh- oh, nothing- i'm dying remem..remem.." "SEAMUS, YOU GIT WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR NECK?" Ron was much less polite than Harry was. "Ron, we have to get him to the hospital wing." "Are you mad? For all we know, that necklace- or whatever it is could be valuable." "It's a locket-wait no, I didn't say that." Ron was going to do the same thing Harry was. "Sorry, Seamus, but you kinda have been a jerk lately. _Stupefy!" _"Come on, Harry we're going to keep this locket, bring Seamus to the hospital wing, and say that he accidentally stunned himself." "That's brilliant, Ron." "Eh." As Ron put the locket in his pocket, they took Seamus to the hospital wing and headed to the Main Hall. Harry had a view of Malfoy putting Felton on wandpoint. "Look Felton, you've escaped this time, but find that locket or we'll both be dead." Malfoy said, still touching his cuts and bruises. "Malfoy, I'm not scared of you." "But you're scared of my father, and _him."_ "You know what, Malfoy, someone should teach you a lesson. _Densaugeo!" _Malfoy's teeth grew and grew, longer than his chin. "Youf, youf dofe thisf. _Incarferous! Incarferous! Incarcerous!" _Felton was now tied up in ropes, as Malfoy sprinted away. Harry and Ron walked up to Felton. "What do you two want?" Harry knew he had to tell him. "Felton, uh I know how your father died." "What?" "Well, he failed on a task for some locket." Ron heard this and put the locket in his pocket as deeply as possible. "I- I know that. I _have _to find that locket. Or Malfoy will kill me." Felton ran away, all the way back into Ravenclaw tower. "Ron, should we tell Hermione?" "Bloody hell, no."_  
_


	17. Dennis not a Potter fan

It has been one month since Hogsmeade, and Harry and Ron are still keeping their little secret with Seamus. It was December 14, one day before Christmas break. "Harry, you're coming with us this Christmas!" Ron said as they both woke up. They went to the Main Hall when unfortunately, Hermione came up with them. "Okay, you guys have been keeping a secret from me. What is it? I'm your best friend." Harry hesitated and gave a signal to Ron that they shouldn't tell her yet. "Fine, I'll figure it out myself." Hermione skipped past them and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one, Harry." "Ron, is that your dad right there? Should we tell him?" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron was going to give an answer, but it was too late. "Hey boys, Harry I needed to tell you something." Ron walked backwards out of the conversation. "What is it, Mr. Weasley?" Before Mr. Weasley could say something, he was joined with Professor Flitwick. "Arthur, can you help me demonstrate my Charms lesson?" "Uh, of course, Filius." Mr. Weasley and Professor Flitwick walked off to the Charms class. Ron came back. "What was that all about?" "I really don't know." The next day, at breakfast, Aberforth told Hogwarts about Christmas break. The whole school broke into conversation, except for Harry, Malfoy, and Dennis Creevey. Harry really wanted to know what Dennis' deal was. "Hermione, what's up with Dennis?" "I don't know, maybe you should ask him." Hermione had a bit of an angry tone in her voice, because she was still mad about Harry and Ron's secret. Harry went and sat next to Dennis. "Dennis, what's up?" "This is all your fault, Harry, I'll never be your fan again." "What?" "You- just because you had to have your parents die, you have my own brother die." Harry wanted to go up and strangle Dennis, but he knew he couldn't. Harry left and went to his original spot.


	18. Hermione Finds Out

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got on the train, Adam Felton stopped Harry and Ron, while Hermione and Ginny continued on the train. "You two, please, help me, I have a month to live, I _need _to find that locket." Harry felt a burst of sorrow, while Ron didn't really care. Before Harry could confess, Ron cut in. "Sorry Adam, that's just how life goes. See you." Ron gave Harry a slightly dirty look and they didn't say a word until they got off the train. "Well we're here guys, I can't believe it." Hermione said joyfully to the other three. When they got off the train, Mrs. Weasley went up a hugged Harry and Ginny. Ron looked angry. "You do remember me, right mum?" Mrs. Weasley then went and hugged Ron and Hermione. "Come on now, let's get to our home." As Harry and Ron followed Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley to The Burrow, Harry tugged Hermione back. "What is it, Harry?" Ron gave Harry a "no" gesture. "Look Hermione, we've been keeping a secret from you." "No, really?" Hermioned said sarcastically. Harry took the locket out of Ron's pocket and showed it to her. "Oh my, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry and Ron pointed at eachother. "What's so special about it anyway?" Ron suddenly scooted back and raced off to his sister and mother. Harry told everything about Seamus, his dreams, and the incident with Malfoy and Felton. "Oh, no, Malfoy's going to kill Adam! Come on, let's go inside." When Harry entered The Burrow, he noticed only Kreacher. "It's Christmas break? Where is everybody?" Mrs. Weasley told Harry, "Bill at Egypt. Charlie in Romania. Percy at the Ministry. Fre-George at his shop." They all sobbed when Mrs. Weasley did the mistake of saying Fred's name. Mr. Weasley then apparated into the room. "Sorry, Minerva wanted me to do some extra things. Oh Harry, Miss Granger, I forgot you're staying here! Well, I'm sure Molly has all ready set up the food, heh." "Of course, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley replied in a ferocious tone. Before Harry could even get a fork, Hermione tugged him and Ron into a room. "We have to figure out a way to open this locket. Hold on, _Specialis Revelio!"_ Nothing happened. "Erm, _Defodio! _Sorry guys, nothing." Harry was about to follow Ron and Hermione out of the room, but Mr. Weasley came in and stopped him. "Harry, I need to tell you something." "HARRY, ARTHUR, HERE'S YOUR DINNER!" "Coming, Molly."


	19. Christmas Break Begins

After Harry had eaten his dinner he went past the counter and saw a picture of a man, who looked very intimidating. "Who is this?" Harry asked Ron. Ron wasn't really paying attention, so Harry turned to Hermione.

"That's Creek. That's what they call him."

"Well, what exactly did he do?"

"He was a supporter of Voldemort, I think, no one has seen him since... well.. your parents' death."

"Oh, oh okay." Harry then went up to his room, where he another terrible nightmare.

_Cold voice: Where's the locket? I gave you your time._

_Felton: Please, I don't know where it is._

_Lucius Malfoy: You're lying. Give us the locket. Expelliarmus!_

_Cold voice: Very well then, you won't die tonight._

_Felton: W-what?_

_Cold voice: Crucio! Crucio! Imperio!_

Harry woke up. He had only been sleeping for an hour. Ron was fast asleep, but then Harry heard someone knocking on the main door. Harry heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley go to the door and greet someone. Harry sneaked out of his room, peaked downstairs, and saw Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all come through the front door. Harry went back to his room and went to bed. This time, he had no nightmares. When it was about 9:00, Harry woke up, and saw that Ron had already gone downstairs. Harry shuffled downstairs, then followed by Hermione, Ginny, and George. Harry saw Percy, Bill, and Mr. Weasley having a conversation, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley helping themselves to tea, and Ron and Charlie playing chess. Harry noticed that Charlie had an enormous dragon bite on his neck. Ron started to walk up to Harry, with Ron looking a bit suspicious. He pulled him and Hermione into that same room they were in before, with Ron looking slightly excited.

"Well, anything?" Harry and Hermione both looked at eachother, indicating none of them found out what the locket was all about.

"No. Well, not yet anyway." Harry said, as they all went back to have a nice breakfast.


	20. The Disappearance of Adam Felton

After another week of preparing and having fun, it was finally the morning of Christmas Eve. Harry woke up slowly, put his glasses on, and saw that Ron and Kreacher were staring right at him.

"Bilmey guys, give me some space." Kreacher left but Ron didn't listen.

"Come on Harry, lighten up, it's Christmas Eve! You should be deli-" At that moment, Hermione burst into the room.

"Oh hey Hermione, Harry and I were just-"

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!" Hermione showed them a piece of parchment that showed a picture of Adam Felton and one of his friends.

"READ IT!"

**2 Hogwarts boys missing**

_Adam Felton and his best friend Kenneth have been missing ever since they went back on Christmas Break. Felton, whose dad mysteriously died, now lives with his muggle mother, who is worried sick. His friend Kenneth, also a half-blood, was with him when they got to their destination off the train. The only things the Ministry could find were their wands. Since then, they boys have not been seen, although there are three suspects. Barry Cox Sr. (whose son was also mysteriously killed), Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley,son of Order member, former Ministry worker and now a Hogwarts professor._

"IT'S AN OUTRAGE! HOW COULD THAT SKEETER WOMAN EXPECT YOU TWO? IF IT WEREN'T FOR US, SHE PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN ALIVE! WHAT SCUM!" Harry and Ron looked at eachother. They really didn't know to do.

"Look Hermione, it's Christmas Eve. Lighten up!" Harry said as they both grinned at eachother. Hermione, however was not amused.

"You know what? I'll give Rita Skeeter a piece of my mind!" Hermione bellowed as she left the room. Harry and Ron, though, weren't even listening.

"Come on, Ron, I bet your mum has cooked something very delightful."

"Yeah well, that's my mum for you. Cook and care, Cook and care." They both laughed so obnoxiously Percy gave them the Silencing Charm. They both went downstairs to find only Mrs. Weasley and Hermione having a nice breakfast.

"Uh, mum, where is everyone? Where's George, or Dad? Or Charlie, Bill, or Fleur? Where's Ginny?" Ron asked suspiciously as the charm wore off.

"Ronald, Mr. Weasley and Charlie have been called up to suspect the Felton boy and his friend's disappearances. George and Ginny went to go check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Bill and Fleur are just outside feeding the chickens, dear. Oh Harry, by the way, would you like some eggs?"

"Huh? Oh, No thanks." Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was still looking at The Daily Prophet newspaper and kept on examining _The only things the Ministry could find were their wands, _over and over again. Who had taken them? Did they disarm them? Was Adam killed by Malfoy or the cold voice in his dreams? Why had Rita Skeeter suspected Ron and him? Did Adam say something about them before he was captured? Then it hit him and he remembered; Adam was under the Imperius Curse.


	21. The Warning

Harry kept on looking closely at the paper. Then, at that moment, Ron started spazzing. He shouted yells and screams as if there was something taken over form his pocket. It was the locket. Mrs. Weasley was shocked. Ron gave a signal to Harry and Hermione that it was indeed the locket that was buzzing and ringing.

"Mrs. Weasley, erm Hermione and I are just going to you know.. fix Ron up." Harry pushed them into the room as Hermione took the locket out of Ron's pocket and gasped.

"Hermione, what's wro-" But Harry then knew what was happening. There were giant, purple words floating slowly over Ron's head. Ron noticed too so then he swiped wickedly at the words. Hermione slapped him, as if telling him to stop. Harry concentrated hard on the words, then decided to read them out loud:

_I have two of your precious friends here, where I am standing right now_

_Give me the locket, and all shall be well._

_Give me the locket, or see the death of these two Hogwarts boys._

_Once you get back to Hogwarts, you shall have a short period of time to give it to me._

_Remember, If I don't have the locket by then, your friends shall be tortured into madness, then MURDERED!_

Harry then realized it wasn't even him speaking. It was a cold, drawling voice that Harry could have recognized as Voldemort. But Harry thought, "Voldemort is dead" Harry looked to Ron, who looked to Hermione, who looked to Harry. There was about a minute of silence, until Mrs. Weasley broke it.

"Ronald, dear are you guys alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we were just... practicing."

"Practicing what?" Harry and Hermione gave a gesture to Ron to say that he should speak again. Ron glared at them furiously.

"We were just practicing... practicing- practicing.. how to talk. Yeah." Harry and Hermione both chuckled and did a 'facepalm' at the same time.

"Well.. okay dear.. well your father should be home soon." Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley saying things like "rubbish" and "what goes on in that kid's mind?" Hermione was still examining the giant letters in the middle of the room. Ron breathed another sigh of relief.

"_That _was a close one." Ron chuckled as they all scurried out of the room at once, with Hermione putting the locket in her pocket this time. They all went back in the kitchen to see Bill and Fleur, there this time, with several feathers on Bill's head and arms. At the same moment, George and Ginny apparated into the room. George had an enormous grin on his face.

"We have products! Sadly, for free." They all laughed at George's disappointment and started to look at all the interesting products. Ron drank a potion that made his ears super small and his nose as long as his arms. Fleur drank a slimy green potion that made her hair as messy and sharp black as Bellatrix's.

"Zis product iz ze worst I hav' ever zeen." George scowled at that comment. He than opened a box which kept on becoming a smaller box until he couldn't see it anymore.

After constant hours of fun and play, Harry noticed that Percy hadn't come downstairs yet. While Harry was thinking this, he saw Charlie and Mr. Weasley apparate into the room, with Mr. Weasley getting punched by one of the products.

* * *

When Harry got tired enough to go to bed, he kept on thinking about that drawling voice and the warning that it had given them. Harry didn't know why, but he felt that the note was directed straight at him. Harry took his glasses off, then went to bed, remembering that it would be the day of Christmas.

Harry closed his eyes, not surprised to have another nightmare probably about torturing Felton, and his best friend Kenneth. Harry was actually a bit wrong.

"_Lucius, make sure the boys are clearly close to Draco, so that they won't be escaping tonight. We should expect Potter in about a few months, then the locket is mine as well as Harry."__  
_

_"Of course, my lord, I'll make sure that happens. We'll wait here as long as possible. What about Narcissa?"_

_"Narcissa, Lucius, is deeply protected. Remember, everyone thinks that you're on the good side now. Have Narcissa put the Imperius Curse on Andromeda. Then, no one will be in our way."_

Lucius and the cold voice both laughed cruelly, as if the world would belong to them in a week's time. Right before Harry woke up he heard screams from Adam as if Draco was already putting the Cruciatus Curse on them.


	22. Not Such a Merry Christmas

Don't worry. More action will be coming. Infact, there will be 2 deaths, Ron nearly getting killed, Hermione almost kissed Draco, Okay too much detail. The return of a man in hiding and Harry gets tons of surprises. Also, you get find out who the cold voice really is and why Harry is having these dreams.

* * *

It was the early morning of Christmas. Harry woke up, looked around the room, to see Kreacher cleaning the beds. Ron was deeply asleep, and Harry didn't feel like waking up. Harry got up, without putting on his glasses, and went out the door. Before Harry could even reach the stairs, someone called him.

"HARRY!" Percy bellowed as George also came out of his room and punched Percy. Percy then pushed George downstairs, much to Mrs. Weasley dismay. Percy ignored everything that was going on except for Harry being right in front of him.

"Hey, Harry, I need to talk to you later. Well, bye." Percy rushed downstairs, picking up George on his way. Harry knew why Percy didn't tell him what he wanted to. Ginny was right behind Harry the whole time.

"Oh, hey Ginny, I- I didn't know you were here." Harry blushed as they both walked downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley cooking, Mr. Weasley on a Muggle telephone, and Charlie practicing spells that Harry hadn't heard before.

"Oh, Harry, dear, Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley then stopped what she was doing, hugged Harry tightly, with the stove catching on fire.

"AGUAMENTI!" Mr. Weasley roared, ignoring Harry's appearance. Ron and Hermione then came downstairs with Ron looking as if he was under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!", was Hermione's first words when she entered the room. Hermione gave a gesture to Ginny as if they were about to tell a secret. Harry was right.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny and I know something. Well.. it's kind of a secret."

"I'm all ears." Harry replied. Ron, however, shuffled off hitting a wall in his way. Hermione giggled while Percy, Ginny, and Charlie gave Ron a scowl. Mrs. Weasley didn't even care either. Hermione was starting to get slightly annoyed when Ginny told her to tell the secret.

"Fine then. Well, Harry, you know Lavender Brown?" Ron came a bit closer at the sound of her name. Ginny gave him a 'go away' look.

"Yeah, isn't she dead?"

"Well, no, she was just released from St. Mungo's, she is now back at Hogwarts.. and well, erm... she's a werewolf now." At that time, many things happened at once. George and Charlie choked with laughter, Percy barely able to hold a grin himself, and Mrs. Weasley turned around so no one could see her chuckle.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hermione bellowed, which kept everyone, except Ron, silent.

"Hermione, I thought you hated her?" Harry and Ginny both fought to keep off a smile on their faces.

"NO! I DIDN'T! IT'S JUST THAT.. SHE WAS TAKING OVER YOU! IT'S NOT FUNNY BEING A WEREWOLF! LOOK AT WHAT LUPIN WENT THROUGH! RONALD WEASLEY, YOU TAKE EVERY DAMN THING AS A BLOODY JOKE!"

"Woah, Hermione, I was just-"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO WORK WITH YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE JUST- YOU'RE JUST A CLOWN! AND HAVE THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" Hermione tossed Ron the locket across the room, but fortunately, only Ginny and Mr. Weasley noticed it. Hermione stormed upstairs, into her and Ginny's room, in which Harry could hear loud sobs and cries. Everyone went silent. Ron, however, was still amused.

"Hermione should lighten up. It's Christmas _Day."_ Mrs. Weasley looked at him in shock, in which everyone apparated to a different place, saying they were 'busy' which only left Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Harry decided to break the silence, pushing Ron into that very same room.

"_Muffliato! _Alright, Ron, what's the deal?"

"What? Nothing. Why don't you ask Hermione, she's _in love _with Lavender!"

"RON! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Alright, alright. It all happened this morning when I woke up."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well, well- I- I told Hermione I loved her. She was furious."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well.. It's true.. and I just had.. you know the Christmas spirit."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." Harry felt a sudden feeling that he should ask Ron about this 'Creek' bloke. Ron was about to leave the room when Harry stopped him.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Creek?"

"Creek? You mean Joseph Creek? He was a very dark wizard. No one has seen him for 17 years. People reckon he's dead by now."

''Oh- oh thanks."

"No problem, mate."

"Well. You might want to apologize to Hermione."

"What? Not if my life depended on it!" Ron crashed out of the room and went outside. Harry wanted to go ask Hermione to help him study on this Creek bloke and what he's done. He decided not to. All Harry could think was that he was going back to Hogwarts soon, he needed to find out what the locket does, and who the cold voice is and where he has Adam and Kenneth. Harry knew he was going to have another period of time in which his life would once again, become hell.


	23. Harry in the Middle Again

**It is the time to go back to Hogwarts. Christmas Break has come and gone, with Harry still wondering about the cold voice in his dreams and the locket. Ron and Hermione haven't spoken to each other ever since, and Harry can't really work with the three of them in the same room. Harry has continued having his dreams, and he needs to find out where they are so he could just give them the locket. But Harry needs to know what power the locket has first, of course. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are now ready to aboard the train to Hogwarts.**

* * *

Ron and Ginny were giving good-bye hugs to Mrs. Weasley, while Hermione stormed into the train when it came. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waving good-bye, and the train started to make it's way to Hogwarts.

"Looks like we're back again..." Ron muttered as he and Harry went into one compartment, Ginny and Hermione in the other. They sat down and were in silence for about 6 minutes.

"Ron, I don't want to go through this again. Just apologize!" Harry realized that everyone in the Weasley home had been rather annoyed by the Ron-Hermione thing.

"Oh sure Harry, I'll apologize for loving her. That sounds right, does it?"

"Ron, you don't under-"

"I do understand, Harry. You just want us to work together so you can end up keeping that bloody locket to yourself. Here, have it." Ron grabbed the locket from his pocket and tossed it at Harry's chest.

"Look Ron, it's not _about _the locket though, you see."

"Oh, really? What is it about then?"

"It's about the cold voice in my dreams! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? YOU BRAINLESS WOR-" At that moment, Hermione barged into the compartment, barely sliding it all the way. She looked at Harry.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." She then took a half-glance at Ron, and looked back at Harry. Ron was incredibly mad.

"Oh, so you don't need to tell ME then, right? I've been sticking with you for 8 years! AND WHAT HAVE I GOT?" Hermione was shocked by Ron's approach.

"YOU UTTER SCUM! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HARRY'S IN TROUBLE, RONALD! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU THINK IT'S HARD FOR YOU? HARRY'S PARENTS ARE DEAD, AND MINE DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME, OR THEIR NAMES!" Harry started to get in the middle of things again. Ron punched him right on the mouth. Hermione pointed her wand at Ron. Ron started to grin.

"Oh, what, are you going to use an Unforgivable Curse on me, now? Just because I love you?"

"YOU DON'T! YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT LAVENDER'S A WEREWOLF AND LIKE I SAID, YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AS A BLOODY JOKE!" Hermione crashed out of the room and left the sliding door open. People were watching from all around as they were getting nearer and nearer to Hogwarts. Harry looked at Ron, who looked at Harry. Ron also crashed out of the room and joined a compartment with Dean and Seamus.

Harry's mouth was bleeding, and everyone just watched him in amazement. Harry started to daze off, until a body was standing over his body.

"Get off, Potter- hey, what is that?" It was Malfoy who was speaking and before Harry could do anything, Malfoy kicked his face and grabbed the locket out of Harry's pocket.

"No..no." Harry then closed his eyes, and stood there, unconscious.

The train arrived to Hogwarts, and Harry opened his eyes and saw people rushing off the train. People didn't even care that their hero was sitting there, bleeding on the floor. People rushed and rushed, including Ron, until Harry realized that no one else was on the train. Just then, a figure, a girl opened the compartment door all the way, and helped get Harry to his feet.

"Sorry about the incident, Harry. Ron can just sometimes- well, you know." Hermione said as she started to heal Harry's bleeding mouth.

"We're at Hogwarts, now by the way."

"Hermione, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh. I was going to ask if I could study the locket." Harry started paying more attention to Hermione now, as she healed the last of his bleeding mouth.

"Mal-Malfoy."

"What? What about Malfoy?"

"Malfoy has the locket." They just sat there, in silence, Harry remembering that Draco's master wanted the locket. And he was about to get it.


	24. Harry's Recruits

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in silence, still in the compartment of the train. Harry then hears several noises, that sound like the train is leaving.

"COME ON! THE TRAIN IS LEAVING!" Harry bellowed as Hermione and Harry start to scurry off the train, the train was going to leave them on there, they weren't going to make it to Hogwarts. Harry jumped head-first off the train, while Hermione came shortly after, scraping her elbow in the process. Hermione's elbow was bleeding, and she had left all of her books on the train.

"NO! I _NEED _THOSE BOOKS!"

"God, Hermione, it's not that impo-"

"You don't understand, Harry! I was going to use one of those books to find the secret of the locket!"

"Oh. We could always get books from the lib-"

"NO! IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME!"

"Have it your way then, Malfoy has the locket and he's going to give it to his master." Harry began to realize that they were well behind the other groups, with Ron probably 8 groups ahead, and Malfoy probably 6 groups ahead of them.

"We _must _get that locket, Harry. We have to find Adam, and we have to find that locket's secret. The two of us can't do this by ourselves."

"So you want Ron back?"

"Forget Ron, we need people from Dumbledore's Army!"

"There's only a few we can really trust!"

"And who are they?"

"Neville, Luna, and Ginny!" Harry was getting rather annoyed by this conversation, as they continued to get to the Hogwarts castle.

After about 15 minutes of walking, they finally reached Hogwarts, and everyone burst into the hall, blabbering about Adam Felton and their Christmas break. After Ab Dumbledore had made the announcement that Adam Felton would no longer be attending Hogwarts due to his capture, everyone left the Great Hall. Before Harry could walk out the door, he noticed that Professor Cox had a massive cut on his face.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room to be greeted by his fellow housemates. Harry knew he had to tell Neville and Ginny about the locket. When all the other Gryffindors left the common room, and Harry made sure it was only Hermione, Neville, and Ginny with him, he decided to break into conversation.

"Neville, Ginny, I need to tell you guys something." Neville looked rather confused that Harry kept him back.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked politely.

"Well, there's something I need to get back from Malfoy." Neville adjusted from his seat and suddenly seemed interested.

"What? What do you need? Ginny and I can hel-"

"I need a locket." Neville's jaw dropped like he didn't know what the word 'locket' meant.

"A locket? What type of locket? What does it look like? Why do you need it?"

"SHUT UP NEVILLE!" Ginny roared, in which Harry looked rather surprised.

"It's kind of clear, and it has the names Jim and Lola on it." Hermione looked startled.

"Harry, you never told me this, I could have help-" Harry ignored her. He gave a nod to Ginny and Neville that they could help, and they both went into their dormitories. Harry was now alone with Hermione.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me it said Jim and Lola?"

"I thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't. Anyway, the locket doesn't belong to _you!"_

_"_So? Malfoy's master wants it so it must be valuable. Also, I think Professor Cox is the voice in my dreams."

"Maybe, but we should track this Jim and Lola down so we can give it to them."

"They're probably dead by now."

"WHATEVER!" Hermione bellowed, and rushed off into her dormitory. Harry did the same, and lay on his bed, thinking on how he would get that locket back. Harry closed his eyes, and fell asleep in about 10 minutes. Harry had another nightmare.

"_Draco, good job, but why did you take it?"_

_"_What? You said you wanted it!" Draco was looking rather nervous, as if the cold voice was putting a wand to his head.

_"Yes, I did, Draco, but I want Potter to give it to me. You do remember the warning I sent to him, I believe?"_

_"_O- Of course.. my lord, so what do you want me to do now? Please don't kill me. My parents are at home, they don't know I'm here."

"_Return it to Potter. MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T SEE YOU GIVE IT TO HIM! OR, MY PLAN WILL FAIL, AND YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SHALL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"_

_"_Of course.. my lord.." Draco was sweating on every part of his body, mostly his hands and face.


	25. Ron vs Death

**It's back! Sorry for the season-long break.**

Harry woke up. He knew what his task was for the next few week. Get that locket back. In the middle of the day, Harry and Hermione were in the hallway.

"Harry, have you seen Ron lately? I've been looking all over for him." Hermione said.

"Forget Ron, we need to find Malfoy."

"So you wanted to _find_ me? For what?" Harry and Hermione turned around and saw the evil blonde haired boy.

Harry got out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy in front of everyone.

"Harry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione bellowed, but Harry ignored. Malfoy got out his wand as well.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Malfoy screamed and had Harry's wand in his hand. Hermione then walked to Malfoy.

"A trade? A kiss for the lock- item?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"What?"

"Pucker up." Hermione was just about to kiss Malfoy when a loud bellow came from down the hallway.

"NO! _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _It came from the freckle-faced redhead. Ron. Unfortunately, Draco rebounded the spell, and the green light came straight towards Ron. It had hit him. My best friend's dead, Harry thought. My best friend's dead.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and several other Gryffindors were hovering over Ron's bed. Hermione and Ginny were crying more than others, however. I hugged both of them and told them it would be alright.

"NO IT WON'T HARRY! MY BOYFRIEND IS DEAD! JUST BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS REALLY GOING TO KISS THAT EVIL CREATURE YOU CALL DRACO MALFOY."

"Wait, what?" I asked her.

"You see, I wasn't _really _going to kiss him. I just going to take the locket."

"Well, did you?"

"Of course I did." Hermione lowered her voice because she didn't want other students to know about the locket.

"Wh- what? What happened?" Everyone looked at Ron in shock. He had spoken. He wasn't dead.

"Guys... did he just.. speak?" Neville asked the others.

"Yes, I did. Now I asked a question. What happened?"

"RON!" Everyone screamed and they almost squished him to death by hugging him. After about 2 hours of commotion and joy, it was only Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

"You guys. So now that we have the locket, I have to be honest with you. This is going to be a rough last year at Hogwarts."

"We know Harry, we know." Hermione said, as the three of them got into a small circle and hugged eachother.

"_Draco, so I believe the plan is all set."_ said the cold voice in Harry's dreams.

"Of course my lord. They have the locket." A voice Harry recognized as Malfoy said.

"_Priscilla, go feed the boys! They look hungry!"_ the cold voice said with an evil smile

**_Okay guys, so the next chapter will also be the last. Plenty of questions, I suppose. Who is the cold voice? Who is this Priscilla? Will Harry make it in time before Adam and Kenneth are killed? How did Ron not die? Does Professor Cox have anything to do with this? Please review, and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
